Gabriel and the Chocolate Fountain
by KatieBug445
Summary: Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel go out to dinner to celebrate Dean's birthday. What started out as a nice evening ends in embarrassment, theft, bitchfaces, and more than a little confused dinner patrons after Gabriel finds out they have a chocolate fountain. Sabriel with background Destiel.


Sam could not for the life of him believe it actually happened. His brother was lying on the ground, cupping his privates protectivly with tears streaming down his cheeks, Castiel was hovering over Dean unless something like this happened again, and Gabriel was hiding off in the corner, his arms wrapped around the cursed chocolate foutain that had started everything and growling any time somebody got within three feet of the damn thing.

With a roll of his eyes, Sam flopped down onto his bed and scrubbed his hands across his face, trying to comprehend the last 12 hours of his life.

They had all, on Castiel's insistance and damn adorable puppy eyes, gone out to celebrate Dean's birthday at one of the more classy buffets in town, and assumed the evening would be one of some relaxation. Oh, how they were wrong.

It started off fairly normal, Dean paid for himself and Castiel and Sam for Gabriel and himself, they were seated, and all went up to fill their plates with their heart's desires. Dean and Gabriel both ended up at the meat station, fighting off anybody that came up and tried taking away the first and only two steaks that were on the grill cooking, while Sam and Castiel both first went to make themselves salads and fruit cups. As he was loading a small bowl with grapes, Sam cleared his throat and looked nervously up at his brother's angel. "So, uh... Are Gabriel and I going to need a separate room tonight?"

Castiel shot Sam a highly confused look and went back to filling his plate. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Sam. Why would you need a separate room? Dean and I do not mind sharing, so long as you two keep things, as Dean likes to say, 'PG'."

Sam's face turned red and he moved along down the line, sprinkling shreaded cheese overtop his salad and not wanting to go into too much detail. "Well, that's the thing. Are _you two _going to be keeping it PG? I-I don't know, seeing as it's Dean's birthday and all. I thought you might want to give him his present in private."

Castiel blinked, even more confused than before and stood there for a good three seconds before asking, "Why would I give Dean his birthday present in private? Is that not part of what this," he gestured around them, "is about? I assumed it was customary at a party to give the birthday person their gifts and eat cake together as a group? Am I mistaken?"

"No, Cas, what I mean is-" Sam started, shooting a quick glance towards their brothers, "Oh, hey, there's Gabriel. He can explain things better than me!"

Gabriel, who had just reached the two, looked between Sam and Castiel with confusion of his own evident on his face. "Explain what?"

Sam looked between the two of them, his face even redder than before, and said, "Why you and I might need a different room tonight." He shot Gabriel a pleading look, hoping he understood.

Gabriel's trademark smirk appeared on his face and he announced loudly, "Ah! Birthday sex!"

With that, Sam shook his head and went back to his seat, trying to hide a small grin on his face at the shocked and slightly nervous look on Castiel's face as Gabriel explained the situation to him. He dug into his salad, surprised that something coming from a buffet could taste this good. Dean came back a few seconds later, his plate piled high with several different kinds of meat, fries, and there were even mashed potatoes and what looked to be ketchup on a bun. Sam looked at his brother, trying to hide a bit of disgust of his meal choice, and turned back to his own plate. "You think these guys have pie?" Dean asked hopefully, scanning the different stations for any sign of his favorite desert.

Sam's eyes flickered up to his older brother. "I don't know? You could go up and check." He said. Gabriel and Castiel came back then, Gabriel's plate very similar to Dean's, except, much to Sam's surprise, it contained a small orange slice on the side. A lopsided grin found its way onto the younger Winchester's face and he gently laid his hand on Gabriel's knee under the table.

They finished off the first courses of their food in silence, too wrapped up in their food to worry about talking, then went up for seconds-Sam ending up with a piece of baked fish, Castiel with two cheeseburgers, and Dean and Gabriel both with more assorted and questionable meats. Sam shook his head at the two of them and rolled his eyes at Castiel, who was watching Dean eat with such interest that he had to laugh a little.

Then desert came; A.K.A., the end to their somewhat nice evening. Gabriel had been doing so well up until this point, but as soon as Sam had said the fateful words: "Desert time." Gabriel took off for the desert station like a bullet from a gun and immediately started piling his plate with one of everything he got his hands on. In any different circumstance, Sam would have found this adorable, but not tonight. No, tonight, all metaphorical hell broke loose. Sam slowly made his way over to his angel, a small smile on his face. "Having fun?" He asked, watching Gabriel go crazy for all the sweets.

Gabriel was too busy eating a macaroon to say anything, but grinned hugely up at Sam and continued using any little space on his plate he could. Sam had just found that Gabriel had actually left a small slice of carrot cake behind and had just dropped it onto his own plate when he heard it. The gasp that started all their problems. He looked nervously over at Gabriel, who had just spotted, in his later opinion, the most beautiful thing in the entire world: The chocolate fountain. The short little archangel slowly made his way to the machine, taking in all of its beauty with a disbelieving smile on his face. Sam rolled his eyes and made his way back to the table, not thinking anything about it. "You'd better hurry if you're gonna get your pie, Dean. Gabe's up there and it might not last much longer." Without one more word, Dean lept from his seat and ran to the deserts, leaving Sam and Castiel to laugh at the older Winchester run as fast as his bowlegs could carry him.

The two returned a few moments later, Dean having piled as many slices of pie as he could onto his tiny plate and Gabriel, with his moutain of sweets, and to Sam's slight surprise, chocolate sauce all over his face. Sam blinked, but shook his head and didn't think too much on the subject and focused on his own desert.

When they were getting ready to leave, Gabriel smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead and rolled his eyes. "I-I forgot my wallet back at the table. You three go ahead and go out, I'll be there in a minute." Sam opened his mouth to say something, and Gabriel shook his head. "Seriously, I'll be back in a minute. Just go." He started trying to push the moose of a man out the door, to which Sam laughed and ended up leaving with his brother and Castiel.

Five minutes later, the three were greeted with the sound of shouting, a door flying open and somebody running up to the car. Gabriel flung his door open and slid into the back with Sam. "Drive! Drive! Drive!" He shouted to Dean, manuvering something onto his lap. Sam could smell the very strong scent of chocolate and stared at him with disbelief written all over his face.

"You didn't."

As soon as Sam said that, the car lurched forward and they were all met with the ear-splitting sound of screeching tires as Dean sped away.

"What can I say, Samsquatch? My sweet tooth won this battle." Gabriel ran his finger through the liquid and brought it to his lips, his eyes rolling back into his head and a less than appropriate noise escaping his lips.

Sam blinked and pulled out one of his best bitchfaces, turning his head a little so he was staring at Gabriel. "You stole a chocolate fountain from a buffet. Even you have to admit this is crossing the line some."

To this, Gabriel shrugged and repeated the process. "All's fair in love and chocolate." His golden eyes twinkled with amusement and Sam gave up trying to reason with him.

Once they got to their motel, Dean handed Sam the keys to a room a few doors down and shot him a thumbs up before taking Castiel's hand and pulling him into their room, slamming the door behind them. Sam rolled his eyes and opened Gabriel's door, still glaring at him. "Come on, Chocoholic, we've gotta unload our stuff." He reached for Gabriel's trophy prize, to which earned him a punch in the arm from the archangel. Sam recoiled and shot him a look. "Gabe! What the hell?"

The shorter man glared up at him, eyes blazing with anger. "Don't. Touch. My. Chocolate." He threatened. He pulled the machine closer to him, getting chocolate sauce all over his shirt and pants.

Sam shot him another glare and stood back up straight. "Fine. You wanna be like that? Unload your own shit." He slammed the door and headed to their room, flopping down onto the bed and rubbing a tense spot on his neck.

It was a half hour later when the door opened and Gabriel came in, his duffle slung over one arm, the chocolate foutain cradled in the other. "Hey, Sammy." He said, his voice soft and apologetic.

Sam, who had been laying on his stomach and trying to sleep, ignored him. Gabriel slowly made his way over to their bed and sat down beside the younger Winchester, laying a hand softly on the back of his thigh. "If you think I'm forgiving you for what happened tonight, you're wrong. I'm still pissed at you." Sam told him, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Sam heard Gabriel sigh and felt him get up, deciding to sit in one of the chairs in the small room. He also heard the sound of a motor running and lifted his head slightly, seeing that Gabriel had plugged the machine back in and was holding his tongue under the flow of chocolate, lapping it up. "Are you serious right now?" He asked, sitting up and glaring again.

"What?" Gabriel asked, pulling his tongue away and swallowing. "Am I not allowed to put this thing to good use?" He smirked. "I brought it home, shouldn't I be allowed to use it?"

Sam just stared at him. "You didn't find it, you stole it. Aren't angel's supposed to know right from wrong?"

Gabriel chuckled. "I haven't been an angel in a long time, kiddo. You know that." For a moment, his eyes turned thoughtful, then, "Besides, finders keepers, losers weepers."

Sam scoffed and laid back down. "I can't believe you."

Gabriel didn't say anything, just went back to his new one and only, and Sam said nothing more on the subject.

He was awaken sometime later to the sound of shouting and a crash of somebody falling and cursing. Sam's eyes flew open and he found his brother lying on the floor, Gabriel breathing heavily, and Castiel between them. "What the fuck?" He asked, still half asleep.

"Dean-o decided to try and steal my baby from me while I slept." Gabriel said, pulling the chocolate foutain into his arms and backing himself into one of the corners of the room. "I punched him in the jewels for attempted thieft." He said, as if that explained everything.

Castiel glared at his older brother, his voice coming out as something Sam could only describe as a growl. "Your violence was uneeded, Gabriel. All Dean was trying to do was set it on your bedside table before you broke it."

Gabriel snorted. "Sure that's it."

Sam was still trying to process everything. "What are you two even doing in here? It's still dark out." He dug the heel of his hand into his eye, trying to get some of the sand out of the corners.

Dean let out a pain filled grunt and Castiel helped him into a sitting position. "Call came in over the police scanner while we were..." He looked up at the blue-eyed angel and cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter what we were doing. A call came in and apparently somebody saw somebody got attacked out on the street about a mile from here. Lady that called in said it looked like an overgrown wolf. Came over here to wake you two up so we could head over there."

Sam huffed and got out of bed, heading into the bathroom with a clean pair of jeans and a new shirt, earning him a growl from the snarky little archangel, who pulled his beloved closer to him. He rolled his eyes and got changed, trying not to think too much about Gabriel at the moment. When he came out, he turned to him and raised his hands to the sides. "Are you coming with us or are you gonna sit here all night with this damn thing?"

A glare from Gabriel told Sam everything he needed to know. He motioned for Castiel and Dean to lead the way out the door. "Don't have too much fun without me, got it?" He told Gabriel teasingly before following his brother and Castiel to the car. Sometimes, Gabriel could be a complete pain in the ass, but it was one of the reasons Sam loved him so damn much.


End file.
